


a moment of calm

by minaaaa



Category: Soul Sacrifice (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gore, Hair Washing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minaaaa/pseuds/minaaaa
Summary: Librom washes Magusar's hair.
Relationships: Geoffrey Librom/Magusar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	a moment of calm

Magusar's expressions tended not to vary too wildly, ranging from a bemused smile for whenever Librom shared a new insult he had invented to an annoyed crease in his brow for the rare occasions when said insults were directed towards himself.

This, though, was a new look entirely, eyes narrowed and mouth drawn into a scowl. Librom supposed it was understandable, given that it had been thirty minutes and they were _still_ pulling bits of viscera out of Magusar's hair.

"You should probably cut this." Librom muttered as he combed his hands through Magusar's hair. 

"That is the third time you've said that, Librom." Magusar hissed under his breath.

The younger man snorted. "If you count all the times I told you that before... _this_ happened, the number would be closer to thirty."

Magusar sighed heavily. "Librom, please -- be quiet. My head is aching from how much you've been pulling on my hair, and your blabbering is not helping that."

Librom snickered, but indeed fell silent.

Minutes passed quietly, the only sounds being those of the river as Librom quietly cleaned Magusar's hair.

The silence was broken by Magusar. "You seem amused by this turn of events, Librom." His tone was not accusatory, simply curious.

"I've just never seen you like this." Librom responded. "It's... almost nice, in a way. To see you act like a normal person. I'm going to have to cut off a bit in the back, by the way. There's too much blood for me to clean all of it."

"We are not _normal people_ , Librom. Neither of us." Magusar closed his eyes. "And cut it, if you must."

"That may be true, but it's nice to pretend, isn't it? To live, if only for a time, the life of someone else?"

"This may be news to you, Librom, but most people don't get covered in archfiend blood on a regular basis."

Librom laughed. "You know what I mean, Magusar." .

Magusar cracked a small smile. "I do. As miserable as this experience has been, there is something charmingly domestic about this."

Librom smiled back. "Agreed."

**Author's Note:**

> ill write something more substantial eventually i swear


End file.
